Spyro the Dragon Beta Disk
Do any of you remember Spyro The Dragon? It all starting me being on holiday in California, finding a Spyro 1 ISO. After days of searching, I found a strange website that didn't have an index page or any page for that matter. Instead, it had a page listing files, and at the top said "Index of /". There were ISO's listed in a weird way. Unlike normal files, there was no title ID or region code. Things like demogeosworldpaint.iso and greenyphatomfighteralpha.iso were found, but finally I found it. spyrothedragonbeta.iso. The AI at the end of the name probably meant that the I and A are interchangeable. And I downloaded it. I don't know why. So, I opened ePSXe and booted the ISO up, The game started up. It started much how the Crash Bandicoot prototype disc started up. The company's logo and The date of the build. Heres what it said. "© 1998 Universal Interactive Studios, Inc. Build 3/24/98" Then the title came up. I was excited. The game automatically began with a cutscene of Spyro with the dragons. Instead, Spyro walk softly and he was sobbing. The cutscene took a very long time, 5 minutes. When the cutscene is over, The screen fade to back and then the text appeared in the screen and it said: "The Adventure Begins" without Spyro. The game finally starts. Then, boy, it might be a glitchy ISO or somethin'. I got to the first homeworld, but the sky was bloody red.. Also, Sparx wasn't there. Spyro walked to a dragon and release him, and then he said: "Sparx is dead, and you will be just Spyro" and then I got 1 dragon, Spyro runs to the Gnorcs, they look... dead. The first gnorc was laying down dead, his stomach was ripped, and his eyes are missing, the second gnorc was missing his head, they look hyper-realistic, So, I realized it wasn't glitchy, but hacked. I said "What is wrong with the creator of this beta?", So, I made Spyro get in Town Square after 5 seconds of seeing this horrible sight. I got to Town Square and the sky was bloody red same as the first homeworld. The chickens were dead and I can also see Sparx laying down, dead. Spyro walk to Sparx, you can see Sparx's wings were broken, blood was everywhere, Sparx was textured in hyper-realistic and you can hear screaming and crying in the background. It hurt my ears, and I turn down the volume from my laptop, and Spyro turn around and look at me, he had red eyes, and then he said in a demonic voice: "GABRIEL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SPARX?" That's odd, how does he knows my name? Spyro started to cry, it sound it like real, It got louder and louder and it cuts to black. Then it fades to the boxart image of Spyro 1, but with Spyro and a gnorc having black eyes, red pupils and blood coming down from their eyes. "They all died painfully" appeared on the screen and ePSXe crashed. I figured enough was enough and I decided to open the ISO and see the contents. What I saw was unbelievable. Pictures of mutilated children and animals were scattered in the ISO, along with pictures of women being raped. I vomited and deleted the ISO file. I swear, I will never experience something like that EVER again. After a couple of days, I started having nightmares about the beta disk of Spyro 1. Now I don't know what he was thinking when making this, but if you see this ISO of Spyro 1 beta, don't download it. If you do play it, delete it. It's for your own good. ---- Credited to ToonLinkMinions11 Category:Video Games